


Make Some Memories

by Shezmu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Other, Pregnancy, Werewolf AU, reference to noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shezmu/pseuds/Shezmu
Summary: A drabble that follows the story line of rkcart 's werewolf AU!





	Make Some Memories

A few weeks had passed since Gladio and Noctis confronted Prompto about his change in scent. But the faint warm bubbling in his gut had not faded in the slightest. In fact, it was like something was making his whole body feel light, like he was dreaming.

_He was going to have a baby._

Prompto lifted the end of his cotton shirt up and placed a hand over his stomach slowly, fingers shaking as he brushed the ever-so subtle swell right below his belly button. He was standing in front of the full length mirror Gladio and Ignis used to get ready in the morning (Or in Noctis’s case, afternoon.), light filtering through the curtains and casting across the bed frame and over his thin body as he examined himself.

Prompto’s eyes trailed up and down his body. He wasn’t as thin as he was when he first joined the pack, but he was still slender. With all the training he had been doing over the past year, his arms and legs appeared to be toned with a new layer of muscle. He felt stronger, able to stand on his own two feet. Hold his ground against others. Against his fears.

That’s where he found himself, gently stroking the underside of his belly with his thumb, sweat pants pushed down below his hips. A few stretch marks from past pregnancies defined the skin there like in little pale stripes. Each one a tiny reminder of the little ones who did not make it in Ardyn’s complete control. Prompto shook his head.

“You’re safe. We’re safe.” His voice was gentle and serene. He wasn’t sure if the others would hear him. Thin walls and all.

The pregnancy books Gladio started reading to him said that the baby was only as big as a strawberry, so talking to it still felt a little awkward. Prompto blushed. “You probably can’t hear me, but I hope you’re all snug in there.”

He let his eyes fall shut for a moment, slumping down onto the mattress like a ragdoll, comforter warm and cozy against his back. Ignis had gotten him one of those large pillows for supporting his belly in the later months, but it was comfortable as a regular pillow so far. He shifted it underneath his head.

His body was changing so much already. Clothing felt tighter around his waist and his chest was darkening and gradually filling out. He wondered if he was ever going to feel this way again.

_"It's for, you know. Memories." Prompto blinked. "New ones. So when things are... When you remember the shit that happened to you before, you have proof that things are..." Noct's voice trailed off, uncertain. "Better."_

Prompto sat up quickly, grabbing the camera where it was resting on the dresser.

_"Make some memories."_

With his shirt pulled up to where his ribs ended, Prompto stood sideways in the mirror, camera in hand with the flash off and the other positioned on the side of his tummy near his pelvis.

Noctis leaned against the doorway, not yet noticed by Prom who was blissfully unaware of how strongly he was producing euphoric pheromones.

“Things are better.” He whispered. The camera clicked.


End file.
